The rise of duskclan
by Blossomheartdakitty
Summary: The newest clan to the forest has a new leader and they will face new challenges. Will Spiderstar be able to pull the clan through or will his depression make the clan fall apart?
1. Spiderstar's dream

The black and tom slowly made his way through the forest paw steps barely made a sound, finally made it back to a small looking entrance covered by leaves and branches, sliding through tom made it back to his camp.

"Spiderstar!" A jet black tom yelled. What is it? the black and white tom asked.

Smokeheart wants to talk to you about something, I'm not sure what it is but...

I thought Smokeheart went to go get more herbs.

Spiderstar said.

"She did". Darkpelt the Jet black tom said. "But before she went she said she had to talk to you".

"Alright, the next time you see her send her in my den." Darkpelt nodded.

Spiderstar became leader of Duskclan two moons ago. And was deeply troubled by Duststar or his farther's death.

He made Darkpelt his deputy.

Smokeheart is the medicine cat and her apprentice is cinderpaw.

Spiderstar soon started to fall asleep.

* * *

"I will **never** let you destory my clan Hawksky!"

_Duskstar yelled._

_"Really"? Hawksky hissed._

_Hawksky glanced over his shoulder to see Rainfur at the nursery._

_No! Spiderclaw screamed. Running trying to get her away._

_Another warrior of the other clan jumped on Spiderclaw trying to hold him down._

_Rainfur had small kits in her mouth. To her surprise she was pinned to the ground by DuskStar._

_Hawksky pushed him off Rainclaw both clawing and biting him._

_Windclan retreat the wind clan leader yelled._

_Spiderstar ran over to Duskstar, Smokeheart was already by his side._

_She had already had examined his wounds._

_"I- I'm sorry Spiderclaw, your father's on his way to starclan."_

* * *

Spiderstar? Smokeheart asked.

Huh?!

"It's ok it's only me."

Oh, Smokeheart I just had a nightmare.

The same one?

Yeah.

"Look, Spiderstar you can't lead a clan when your depressed, you need to put this behind you. Anyway I need to talk to you, it's about Cinderpaw."

"Yeah Cinderpaw is really doing well in her training." Spiderstar said.

"Yes and I think it's time for her to receive her warrior name."

Hm, Spiderstar nodded in approval.

"I've been thinking her warrior name should be Cindertail." Smokeheart said

"I'll alert the clan for a meeting." Spiderstar said winking.


	2. Cinderpaw's new name

Cinderpaw and Brownpaw walked together, and quite close to one another as well.

"Isn't spring beautiful?" Brownpaw asked.

"Yes,it is." Cinderpaw replied shyly trying to hide her blush.

Ever since Brownpaw opened his eyes he had always had a crush on Cinderpaw.

Cinderpaw was always Brownpaw's best friend and gained a big crush on him.

However their love is forbidden because medicine cats can't have mates, and because of Cinderpaw being a medicine cat in training, they could never become mates.

"Cinderpaw!"

"Oh, Brownpaw I gotta go!" She said running to the sound of her name.

"Cinderpaw where were you?" Smokeheart asked.

"Just out for a walk."

* * *

"From cats who can catch their own prey come to the high rock for a clan meeting." Spiderstar said to his clan.

Almost every cat surrounded the rock, while elders and kits watched from the nursery.

"First off Patchpelt will be moving in to the nursery to day to have her kits." Spiderstar said.

Then we have some exsiting news.

"Cinderpaw... From this moment on your warrior name will be now as Cindertail, in honor of your achievements."

**Cindertail!Cindertail!cindertail!** The clan chanted trying out her new name. Brownpaw came running to her.

"congratulations! Cinderpa- I mean Cindertail! Wow! I hope my warrior name will be as great as yours!"

He said.

They both laughed for a little while before the clan got back to hunting and training.

* * *

**Sorry about how short this is, not the best writer ever.**


	3. The loss of a clan member

A few moons past and Patchpelt had her kits, they were named Ravenkit,Willowkit,Featherkit, and Blackktit, and Brownpaw recived his warrior name, Brownwhisker.

Spiderstar sat on his rock watching over his clan, keeping a very close eye on Patchpelt's kits, When suddenly.

**"HELP!"**

"Oh help me please!"

Cindertail cried running into camp.

Spiderstar jumped off his rock running over to Cindertail, Brownwhisker ran to her side aswell, while patchpelt pushed her kits into the nursery.

"What is Cindertail?!" Spiderstar said trying to make her talk.

When she was about to say what happened, Smokeheart limped into the camp with deep wounds over her face, leg and waist.

"I... Was...A-atacked by Hawksky... I-I'm sorry Spiderstar..." She said before collapsing to the ground, dead...

"Oh please no! Smokeheart, please don't die! Please!" Cindertail pleaded. Tears rolled down her face.

"SMOKEHEART!"

Spiderstar sat on his rock addressing about the death of the medicine cat, but now that Smokeheart was dead Cindertail had to take over the role as a medicine cat.

As soon as the clan meeting was over, a very depressed Spiderstar walked to his den.

"First my father, now Smokeheart!"

Smokeheart was the medicine since Spiderstar was a kit, he too was very upset over her death, she was a great and the first medicine cat of Duskclan. But spiderstar knew that Cindertail could be a great medicine cat.

As daylight turned to moonlight Spiderstar and Darkpelt began to dig a hole for Smokeheart.

Soon warriors began paying their last respects to Smokeheart.

Tears swelled up in Cindertail's eyes as she looked at her dead mentor. "Goodbye, Smokeheart let as meet again in Starclan." She said.

* * *

So Spiderstar, a cream cat with scars all around his body said. Do you think that kit will be fine as the medicine cat?

"She'll be fine Creamscar, with both know she's a smart cat." He replied.

"No one will ever be as good as Smokeheart!" Creamscar said with his growlish voice.

"And Specklenose is moving in to the nursery tonight, Just so you know." Creamscar added.

"Don't worry she told be this morning."

Then Spiderstar and Darkpelt pushed smokeheart into the hole and dirt over her. As soon as they were done Darkpelt went to go see pachfur but Spiderstar stayed.

"Goodbye, my dear friend, Smokeheart..."

"You'll pay for this Hawksky! Spiderstar said pulling out his claws."


	4. Ravenkit's adventure

More moons passed as the clan started to move on from Smokeheart's death and accept their new medicine cat, Cindertail.

But now Cindertail's training must be put to the test knowing that Specklenose could have her kits any day now.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Cindertail." Specklenose said quietly.

* * *

Come on Willowkit! it'll be fun! Ravenkit said happily.

"No! Mother said we could not leave the nursery remember!" She yowled.

"I'll go! Featherkit said."

"Me too!" Blackkit said while running to get to the exist.

"I'm staying here."

"Ya snooze ya loose Willowkit." Ravenkit said taking off.

"They think they can get me outside?! No way!" Willowkit said to herself.

Pachfur had just got back from hunting as she headed straight for the nursery.

"Kits I've just got back from hu- Willowkit?!" Where are your siblings!

"I told them not to but they didn't listen! Will you punish them Mama? will you?! Willowkit asked.

No, Patchfur smiled a little. They need adventure, you should go join them.

"Fine!" With that Willowkit ran to catch up with her siblings.

* * *

"I need a nap!" A young apprentice named Yellowpaw said with a yawn.

As she walk to her den slowly Ravenkit ran right into her making their noses touch.

They both blushed as they both quickly pulled away. "Watch were your going!" Yellowpaw yelled.

*sigh* You ok? She asked.

Ravenkit was quite suprised how her mood changed so quickly.

"I'm fine." Ravenkit said smiling.

Good. with that she walked away.

Spiderstar stood on his rock addressing the clan for a meeting.

"Since these kits are now more than 5 moons I'd like to announce four very special kits of your clan's deputy."

Ravenkit,Featherkit,Willowkit and Blackkit, in till their warrior names they will be called Ravenpaw,Featherpaw,Willowpaw and Blackpaw.

Their mentors will be Creamscar,Foxclaw,Brownwhisker and Blazeclaw.

"My first apprentice!" Brownwhisker thought to himself.

"Congrats Ravenpaw." Yellowpaw said quietly.

"Thanks Yellowpaw!" He said with a smile.


	5. Sugar

Spiderstar awoken slowly as he silently crept from his den making sure not to wake  
anyone. He nodded to Darkpelt as he dashed from the camp to his usual walk around their borders.  
Thats when he heard a loud yowl, his ears perked to the sound as he followed it.

What he saw was a large cat with a spiked collar threatening a young female kitty-pet.  
The kitty-pet looked as if she had silky smooth white fur and shimmering blue eyes.

"either you became my mate or you die!" The cat with the spiked collar growled.

"Never!" she cried.

"Leave her alone!"

"huh?"

Spiderstar attacked the cat leaving claw marks on the cat's hips, the cat howled in pain and hissed.  
The cat was very large which made him slower to move which gave Spiderstar an advantage.

Spiderstar finally chased the cat away with not to many claw marks and surprisingly no bites.

"You okay? Did he hurt you?" Spiderstar asked the kitty-pet.

"No, I'm fine." She said quietly.

"why did you do that?" She asked.  
"What?"

"Save me, you don't even know my name."

Spiderstar thought for an answer for a few seconds, he didn't even know why he just saved this cat.

"Because no one needs to be forced" He said quickly turning to leave.  
"Sugar"

"What?!"

"My name is Sugar."

"Mine's Spiderstar."

Sugar smiled a little.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

Spiderstar couldn't belive what she just asked. They just met and now she's wonder if they'll see each other again?! _Well I did save her._ he thought to himself.

"Maybe, in the future."

Sugar ran back to the fence were she most likely lived while spiderstar ran back to camp to go to sleep, but only thing he thought about was that "Sugar" cat, but he needed sleep.  
A little while later Spiderstar was in his den asleep but still thinking about the kitty-pet he just met.

* * *

**Okay, sorry how late this was any way new character! WhooHoo! Also I decided to also animate the Rise of Dusk clan so I need voices if want to be a character click here watch?v=kkyfsy6xka8**


	6. Answers

The patrol slowly walked on their borders, today Spiderstar was leading it. The patrol was Foxclaw, Darkpelt, and Bramplepaw.

"Well, well." A young she cat with grey markings said.

"Rainpelt!"

A large orange and white cat stepped up aswell, these cats were Hawksky and Rainpelt.

"Oh looky here, we got some intruders into are borders!" Bramplepaw hissed.

"Bramplepaw calm down!" Foxclaw growled.

"Why did you murder my father!?" Spiderstar hissed.

"It's not are fault he was old!" Rainpelt hissed.

"Then what about Smokeheart?!" Foxclaw hissed.

"She was in windclan borders and that wasn't the first time!"

"I warned her it would happen and she didn't listen."

Bramplepaw's eyes squinted as he let out a warning growl he sure was the son of Creamscar.  
Bramplepaw is the oldest apprentice of the clan he was born in a litter of two that was him and his sister and now he's even an older brother for his new little siblings.

Foxclaw also growled at Hawksky for he was the reason she has a scar on her eye.

"Let's go." Foxclaw growled.


End file.
